1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 1,2,4-triazolyl-substituted ketoenols, to a plurality of processes for their preparation and to their use as pesticides and/or herbicides. The invention also provides selective herbicidal compositions comprising, firstly, the 1,2,4-triazolyl-substituted ketoenols and, secondly, a crop plant compatibility-improving compound.
The present invention furthermore relates to the boosting of the action of crop protection compositions comprising, in particular, 1,2,4-triazolyl-substituted ketoenols, through the addition of ammonium salts or phosphonium salts and optionally penetrants, to the corresponding compositions, to processes for producing them and to their application in crop protection as insecticides and/or acaricides and/or for preventing unwanted plant growth.
2. Description of Relation Art
It is known that heteroaryl-substituted cyclic ketoenols have herbicidal and/or insecticidal properties (U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,501, EP-A-912547, EP-A-134985, WO 2001/96333, WO 2002/088098, WO 2003/035643, WO 2009/000533, WO 2009/015877, WO2011/012862).
However, the herbicidal and/or acaricidal and/or insecticidal activity and/or activity spectrum and/or the plant compatibility of the known compounds, in particular with respect to crop plants, is/are not always satisfactory.